Hunter: The Reckoning
thumb|left Por muito tempo, o Mundo das Trevas esteve infestado com uma variedade de seres estranhos, malignos e assustadores, que desafiavam a imaginação do homem. Muitas dessas criaturas chegavam a, secretamente, manipular as pessoas, alimentando-se de suas emoções, seu sangue, sua carne. Durante milhares de anos, a humanidade esteve alheia e completamente indefesa contra essas criaturas. Mas o mundo está mudando... Recentemente, em todos os lugares, pessoas como eu e você, foram selecionadas por uma força superior e começaram a receber mensagens alertando-as sobre a existência de seres malignos. Mais do que isso, essas pessoas começaram a enxergar esses monstros, e a manifestar poderes fantásticos, com os quais eram capazes de combatê-los. Munidas de um grande senso de responsabilidade, essas pessoas aceitaram a missão, e passaram a combater as criaturas sobrenaturais, com a finalidade de permitir que no futuro, os homens possam “herdar a Terra”, ocupando nosso planeta sem medo do escuro, livre da repressão desses monstros. Caçador: A Revanche (Hunter: The Reckoning) é um jogo que se passa no mesmo Mundo das Trevas, cenário da White Wolf cujos livros são publicados no Brasil pela Editora Devir, que outros jogos já conhecidos como “Vampiro: A Máscara”, “Mago: A Ascensão”, “Lobisomem: O Apocalipse” e “Changeling: O Sonhar”. Mas diferente dos outros jogos, onde os personagens são transformados em criaturas sobrenaturais, aqui pessoas comuns, munidas de poderes doados pelos, combatem espíritos, zumbis, vampiros, lobisomens, magos, changelings, e qualquer tipo de entidade estranha cuja finalidade seja a de se opor ao direito dos seres humanos em ocupar e viver nesse planeta. Este jogo não possui precedentes nas edições anteriores do Antigo Mundo das Trevas. Lançado em 1999, os Caçadores, aqui chamados de 'Imbuídos' ou 'Inspirados' (no original em inglês, Imbued), são completamente diferentes dos descritos previamente em Caçadores Caçados. Temática É um jogo recheado de medo, paranóia e loucura. Com tantos poderes interessantes à disposição dos jogadores, a tentação de jogar com um personagem capaz de matar um lobisomem é grande. É comum que os jogadores mais imaturos, ou aqueles que confundem Storyteller com videogame, achando que o objetivo do jogo é “evoluir o personagem matando monstros”, perguntem freqüentemente sobre quando terão acesso aos incríveis Edges (chamados daqui para frente de “poderes”, na falta de uma tradução melhor) de nível 5, ou que seus personagens queiram simplesmente ver o sangue dos monstros espalhado pela calçada. Eles se esquecem do lado humano do jogo, ou das quatro perturbações que ganharam antes de conseguir o nível quatro do Caminho da Vingança. O narrador desse jogo tem a missão de mostrar aos jogadores que Hunter: The Reckoning não é sobre estourar os miolos dos mortos-vivos. Imbuing *IMBUING ou INSPIRAÇÃO: Situação em que ocorre o primeiro contato entre o futuro “Inspirado” e uma criatura sobrenatural. Os Mensageiros criam situações em que eles manipulam sons, imagens e sensações, guiando a pessoa até o “monstro”. A Inspiração é uma circunstância surreal. Mensagens enigmáticas são ouvidas pelo futuro Caçador, ou lidas em placas onde havia anteriormente outra coisa escrita. As mensagens nunca são diretas. Variam desde “A MORTE CAMINHA” a “DE QUE LADO VOCÊ ESTÁ?”. *CONVICÇÃO: Energia recebida no momento da Inspiração. Esta energia é o que permite aos mortais resistirem ao terror sobrenatural causado pela visão do inexplicável, sem que fiquem incapazes de reagir e sem que seu subconsciente o faça esquecer do contato com o sobrenatural. A convicção também é o que faz com que os poderes dos Caçadores funcionem, tornando-os capazes de reagir ao encontro com seres sobrenaturais. Virtudes e Credos Quando ocorre a Inspiração, outras alterações acontecem no mortal. Ele troca as suas virtudes básicas (Consciência, Autocontrole e Coragem) por virtudes alternativas. São elas: *Misericórdia: virtude ligada à compaixão e reconciliação entre a humanidade a as criaturas sobrenaturais; *Zelo: virtude ligada aos direitos da humanidade de prevalecer frente às criaturas sobrenaturais; *Visão: virtude ligada à compreensão do sobrenatural e de seu papel neste mundo. Em termos de jogo, dependendo da reação do Inspirado quando ocorre o seu primeiro contato consciente com o sobrenatural durante a Inspiração, ele recebe seus três pontos de virtude, distribuídas entre uma ou mais das três novas virtudes. Junto a esses pontos de Virtudes, ele recebe poderes (Edges), relacionados às virtudes. A coisa mais importante que vai definir o que um Imbuído será, que escolhas ele fará e que caminho ele vai seguir, depende da reação que ele teve frente a uma criatura sobrenatural durante a Inspiração: essa reação define o seu Credo, que nada mais é do que as crenças e ideais do Caçador diante das criaturas sobrenaturais. Cada credo é ligado a uma Virtude, que será a virtude primária do Caçador. Os credos são: Ligados a Zelo * Defensor: Os Defensores acreditam que a missão de um Inspirado é proteger as vítimas inocentes, e portanto a humanidade, do mal causado pelos monstros. Normalmente, alguém se torna um Defensor quando, durante a Inspiração, toma uma atitude agressiva para salvar alguém que esteja em perigo direto. * Juiz: Os Juízes buscam a punição dos monstros de acordo com o mal causado por eles. Eles primeiramente querem ter certeza que um monstro é nocivo, antes de aplicar-lhe algum tipo de punição. Normalmente, alguém se torna um Juíz quando, durante a Inspiração, toma uma ação direta procurando coordenar os outros envolvidos, ou procurando fazer o que é certo. * Vingador: Os Vingadores acreditam que todas as criaturas sobrenaturais são nocivas e devem ser destruídas. Normalmente, alguém se torna um Vingador quando, durante a Inspiração, ataca o monstro, buscando vingança, satisfação pessoal, movido pela raiva ou necessidade de destruir aquilo que está errado. Ligados a Misericórdia * Inocente: Os Inocentes se recusam a pré-julgar os monstros. Eles acreditam que nem todas as criaturas sobrenaturais são más, e alguns podem tornar-se importantes aliados à causa. Normalmente, alguém se torna um Inocente quando, durante a Inspiração, tenta conversar com a criatura e entender as suas motivações. * Mártir: Os Mártires realizam sacrifícios para proteger os inocentes do contato com as criaturas sobrenaturais nocivas. Proteger os outros é mais importante que a sua própria segurança. Normalmente, alguém se torna um Mártir quando, durante a Inspiração, coloca-se em perigo deliberadamente para atrair a atenção do monstro. * Redentor: Os Redentores acreditam ser capazes de trazer os monstros de volta à luz. Crêem que os monstros podem ser salvos. Normalmente, alguém se torna um Redentor quando, durante a Inspiração, tenta convencer um monstro a reconsiderar suas ações. Ligados a Visão * Visionário: Os Visionários buscam respostas a todas as suas perguntas. Por quê os monstros existem? O que são os Inspirados? Como podemos vencer a luta contra este mal? Eles buscam respostas em longo prazo e táticas para vencer a guerra. Normalmente, alguém se torna um Visionário quando, durante a Inspiração, procura analisar, estudar e compreender a situação. * Hermit: * Waywards: Os Mensageiros Nenhum Caçador sabe o que são os Mensageiros, nem qual a origem de seus poderes. Alguns, munidos pela fé religiosa, crêem que se tratem de anjos. Outros dizem que são alienígenas. Algumas teorias são realmente estranhas. Há Caçadores que preferem não pensar no assunto, com medo de estar fazendo algo terrível ao aceitar essa missão. Não há garantia alguma de que os Mensageiros sejam representantes do bem, nem de que a missão de combater os monstros é algo que visa realmente a vitória da humanidade. A dúvida permanece, e nenhum Caçador tem uma opinião igual a outro. Hunter Net Na falta de instituições formais para auxiliá-los em suas missões, os Imbuídos acabam encontrando na Internet, as respostas e suporte que tanto carecem. A famosa “Hunter-Net” é a página mais conhecida, mas encontra-se na língua inglesa. O conteúdo da Hunter-Net pode ser encontrado em vários livros da linha, como por exemplo “Hunter Survival Guide”, “The Walking Dead”, os vários “Hunter Books”, entre outros. Se você não tiver acesso a esses livros, ou à língua inglesa, uma boa alternativa é criar uma página regional. Para crônicas ambientadas no Brasil ou países que não adotem a língua inglesa, essa pode ser a melhor alternativa. Uma página na Internet com uma lista de troca de e-mails pode existir em sua crônica de duas formas: on line e off line. Se você deseja abordar o assunto apenas durante as sessões de jogo, não é necessário criar uma lista de e-mails real. Sua única preocupação é imaginar coisas como a segurança da lista, os outros Imbuídos que fazem parte dela, e o conteúdo que eles já postaram e ainda postam na lista. Se você e os seus jogadores têm acesso regular à Internet, você pode criar uma lista real, para troca de e-mails no período entre as sessões de jogo. O “Yahoo! Grupos” e o “Google Groups” são bons locais para criar a sua “Rede dos Caçadores”. Os Mensageiros têm uma participação importante nessas páginas. Eles podem proteger sobrenaturalmente as mesmas, impedindo que sejam encontradas pelos monstros. Também podem fazer com que a página apareça nas buscas de alguém que foi Imbuído recentemente, ou até mesmo fazer com que ela entre espontaneamente quando ele estiver navegando na Internet. Obviamente, o Imbuído pode achar que o seu computador foi infectado por um vírus caso isso aconteça, então os modos sutis para fazê-lo encontrar a “Rede dos Caçadores” são os melhores. A Segunda Visão A Convicção é como um combustível armazenado no tanque de um veículo. Com o veículo desligado, o combustível não se transforma em energia. Os Inspirados são como mortais comuns a maior parte do tempo. São tão vulneráveis às criaturas sobrenaturais e ao medo causado por elas quanto quaisquer outros mortais. Mas eles podem, conscientemente, “ligar o motor”, convertendo Convicção em um efeito chamado “Segunda Visão”. Gastar um ponto de Convicção desta forma tem efeito durante uma cena e permite: *resistir ao medo do sobrenatural; *ver uma criatura sobrenatural que esteja invisível ou pareça humana, como algo errado ou não natural; *ver possessões; *ficar imune a efeito de ilusões; *ficar imune a controle mental, emocional ou corporal. Edges Dependendo da reação inicial, os Mensageiros concedem à pessoa um poder, compatível com a situação. Como essa reação instintiva é algo que vem do subconsciente, e representa em última instância o que a pessoa acredita e como ela age, nesse momento ela passa a fazer parte de um Credo, que nada mais é do que um conjunto de crenças que guiam cada caçador. Esses poderes, em Hunter: The Reckoning, se chamam Edges (sem tradução oficial ou satisfatória para o português) e estão divididos em Caminhos (Paths), cada um relacionado a um Credo. Criação de Personagens *Ficha de Personagem ** Defina Natureza, Comportamento e Conceito do personagem ** Defina Atributos: 6 pontos na categoria primária, 4 na secundária e 3 na terciária. Todas as Habilidades começam em 1 ** Defina Habilidades: 11 / 7 / 4. Máximo nível 3 nessa etapa. O nível pode ser aumentado com pontos de bônus ** Defina Antecedentes: 5 pontos ** Anote Força de Vontade: começa em 5 ** Defina Qualidades e Defeitos: máximo 7 pontos em Qualidades e 7 em Defeitos, definidos da Lista de Qualidades e Defeitos de Hunter: the Reckoning ** Gaste 21 pontos de bônus, com os seguintes custos: *** Atributos: 5 pontos de bônus compram 1 ponto de Atributo; *** Habilidades: 2 pontos de bônus compram 1 ponto de Habilidade; *** Antecedentes: 1 ponto de bônus compra 1 ponto de Antecedente; *** Força de Vontade: 1 ponto de bônus compra 1 ponto de Força de Vontade; ** Defina o Credo; ** Atribua 3 pontos de Virtude, sendo que o valor da Virtude relacionada ao seu Credo não pode ser menor que o valor das outras virtudes; ** Defina os Edges, de acordo com a sua pontuação em Virtudes ** Defina o valor inicial de Convicção, de acordo com o Credo. Podem ser comprados pontos adicionais de Convicção ao custo de 1 ponto de bônus por ponto de convicção, mas este valor não afeta o seu valor inicial de Convicção. *Dicas para o Narrador **A criação de um personagem de Hunter: The Reckoning é o passo mais importante para o sucesso do jogo. Não se trata de pintar bolinhas em uma planilha; a ficha é a representação final daquilo que o personagem é. O módulo básico do jogo deixa um ponto muito claro sobre personagens: os Imbuídos eram pessoas comuns antes da “Inspiração”. Pessoas comuns não incluem milionários, famosos, pessoas com treinamento militar ou qualquer ligação com o sobrenatural – mesmo que ele não tenha consciência disso. Os Mensageiros não escolhem “Rambos”, “Bruces Waynes” nem “James Bonds”, muito menos carniçais, parentes perdidos ou pessoas que tenham qualquer pontinha sobrenatural em suas existências. A professora de literatura, o bigodudo da padaria e o gerente antipático de banco têm muito mais chances de se tornarem Imbuídos do que o delegado, o investigador de polícia ou o filho do dono da maior empresa da cidade, embora esses últimos possam vir a ser escolhidos por alguma ironia do destino. Ajude os seus jogadores a compreenderem essa particularidade do jogo. **Mostre a eles que a sua crônica será séria e profunda. Faça-o criar os NPCs que o cercam: família, amigos, o pessoal do trabalho. Peça a descrição da rotina do personagem, de sua personalidade, do que ele gosta e do que não gosta. No final do processo de criação, teremos um personagem completo, realista, que não fica devendo em nada à profundidade do personagem principal de um bom best-seller. Categoria:Não Lançados no Brasil